It is well known and quite common for commercial and industrial premises to be protected by security companies providing on-site security guards as a service. A security company typically employs and trains guards, who are assigned to patrol the premises of customers of the security company. To ensure that the premises are protected, each guard is often responsible for thoroughly and regularly patrolling all or part of the premises. During guard tours, a wide variety of different data associated with the monitored premises may be collected, such as checkpoint data and data associated with identified alert conditions.
The security company is typically responsible for hiring, training, and retaining the security guards. The security company may also be responsible for ensuring that appropriate employment forms are obtained and background checks are performed. Additionally, the security company is typically responsible for ensuring that an appropriate business relationship has been established with its customers and that appropriate billing and/or review procedures have been put in place.
Indeed, a wide variety of different information may be available in association with a monitored site. It may be difficult for the security company and the customers of the security company to review various information in order to identify any potential problems associated with the monitored site. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved systems and methods for managing security data associated with any number of monitored sites.